Two Weeks Notice
by pocket dial
Summary: How much time is two weeks? Plenty, if you asked Vincent Keller. Especially when it came to Catherine Chandler.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine Chandler was always an over achiever. In junior high school she skipped a couple of grades and graduated earlier than her friends. Then in high school and college she buried herself in school work and graduated salutatorian then valedictorian, respectably. Her friends admired her and she made her parents very proud of her achievement but as a bookworm she lacked social skills and was quite shy. None of that mattered to her. She was determined to reach her goal and become a doctor like her mother.

Months before her twentieth birthday she started medical school which opened her eyes to a whole new surrounding and experience. She met people who had the same dreams but was able to keep a laid back attitude which she envied. One of them was a first year student named Vincent Keller, who a lot of the female students had a crush on. He was tall and handsome with a personality to match which every professor liked. He noticed the shy and quiet girl in the corner of the library and sat with her through the late hours. It wasn't until she was ready to call it a night did she notice him. Since then they've been friends and have seen each other through hardships from low passing grades to break ups and losing a loved one. Catherine lost her dear grandmother while Vincent lost his beloved grandfather during their third year of school.

On their final year both suffered a break up that neither saw coming. Catherine's boyfriend of almost one year broke up with her just days before her birthday. They met during her summer internship in the west coast when her mother was transferred to help a newly reopened hospital. California was nothing like New York and she felt even more out of place until she met the newly hired medical examiner. Evan Marks was as handsome as a man could get. Having recently moved from London, he had an accent every nurse fell for and bright blue eyes. Catherine immediately clicked with him and fell for quickly but he obviously didn't feel the same way about their long distance relationship. All the while Vincent was dumped by his on and off again girlfriend Alex Salter, a nurse and one of his best friends since freshman of high school.

The two broken-hearted friends found solace in each other and their school work. They constantly studied together and went to the same bar on Friday nights with their friends but the friendship was taking a turn to unknown boundaries when one started to develop feelings for the other. On Saturday they spent a quiet night studying and sometimes just watching a movie, depending on their load work. As they reached their final weeks of school and was headed to their future, one of them received the biggest news of their life thus far.

**BATB**

Catherine opened the letter she'd been hoping for. From the moment she sent her application to the months of waiting, the letter finally arrived. She nervously opened the envelope with shaky hands. The edge of the envelope seal made a small cut on the back of her fingers but she continued on with reckless abandon. It was a small cut that she could live with and reading the letter was much more important.

She shook uncontrollably as she read the acceptance letter. Her excitement took over and before she knew it she was out of her apartment. She ran out to the end of the hallway and slammed her fists as fast and as loud as she could. "Vincent open the door," Catherine said with excitement. "Vincent!" she yelled this time.

A sleepy yet handsome man opened the door. His short brown hair was a mess and his matching colored eyes was drooped from the lack of sleep. He was only in his boxer briefs but was comfortable in front of her. "Catherine, I just got home a couple of hours ago. This better be good."

"I got in!" She smiled with enthusiasm and walked into the apartment while ignoring the mostly naked man in front of her. "I got the internship in mom's hospital!"

Vincent rubbed his eyes and closed the door behind them. "What are you talking about?" he crossed his arms crossed his chest and stared at the happy woman in front of him.

"I got in. I'm starting my residency in San Francisco General hospital! I'm moving to California after graduation!"

Vincent's heart sank further than he thought possible. He suddenly felt queasy and leaned against the door behind him. "What about New York General? I thought that's where we were going to continue our residency," he said sadly. Within the last few months he realized one thing he never saw before. Catherine was more than just a friend to him. She was his rock when he needed someone the most. From school to work and heart breaks, she was the one he came to first and she never failed to put a smile on his face. Many said she was beautiful but it wasn't just physical attraction to him. She had a heart as beautiful as she was.

"I missed mom and dad so I gave it shot. Mom might have pulled a string or two to get me in but I'm leaving after graduation! They want me to start as soon as possible!" Catherine ran to her best friend and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you," he whispered in her ear and hugged her back.

She let him go and stared at the letter again. "I need to call mom and dad. I'm so excited. I hope the next two weeks go by quickly."

Vincent faked a smile and nodded his head. "Me too," he lied and gave her the best of his smiles. "That's really soon."

"I know! I can't wait!" Her sparkling green eyes widened. "Let's celebrate later! My treat. Dinner and drinks?"

"Of course."

Catherine looked at him from head to toe and finally noticed the lack of clothing and disheveled hair. Her cheeks started to turn pink as she stared at his mostly nude body and blushed as she saw her best friend in a different point of view. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'll leave and let you get some sleep. Call me later?"

"I will," he answered as he opened the door for her. "Congrats."

"Thanks," she answered as she began to walk out. "Vincent," she turned to face. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more," he answered honestly and gave a small smile.

"I'll see you tonight," she waved before walking away.

"What the hell is the commotion about?"

Vincent locked the door and turned to his roommate and childhood best friend. "Hey JT. That was Catherine. She's moving to California after graduation. Apparently she got the residency I didn't even know about," Vincent looked down then away.

"Oh," JT answered. "Sorry big guy."

"Me too."

"Are you really just going to let her go?"

Vincent shot his head up and looked at his best friend with a questioning look. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I noticed how you are with her. You don't treat her like any other girl you're friends with. She's special to you. Are you really just going to give that up?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Graduation isn't until two weeks. That's plenty of time if you ask me."

"What the hell am I suppose to do if she already has her mind made up?"

"I don't know. You're the one who's dated plenty. Woo her and make her see what she's missing out on and from the looks of it she saw plenty this morning. Put some clothes on man!" JT shook his head and went back to his room.

Vincent slowly walked to his room as he thought about JT's words. He was right. Two weeks was plenty of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 - Morning**

Catherine could no longer keep her excitement and stay patient any longer. She was happy and was going to act like it. After speaking with her parents on the phone about her acceptance to San Francisco General she spoke to her two best friends. Heather and Tess who were both less than thrilled about the news. Neither wanted their best friend to leave let alone live in the opposite coast.

The three woman had known each other since they were in diapers and were inseparable except when Catherine left for California for a summer internship after her first year of medical school. Tess was the least excited followed by a saddened Heather, who was happy for her cousin but knew things will be different without her older cousin and roommate to constantly keep her on track with school and give her advice.

Catherine stood up from the couch and quickly crossed the living room leaving her shocked best friends to mope and stare at her. "I have every right to be happy!"

"We're happy for you but just surprised that you didn't tell us until now," Tess answered first and Heather quickly agreed.

"We are Cat. Honest but you caught us off guard. Especially me. I have two weeks to find a roommate."

Tess immediately swatted Heather's arm. "Hello! I'm looking for a new place."

"Problem solved," Catherine replied with relief.

Heather sighed. "I guess," she whispered. "I'm happy for you, I am but that doesn't mean I'm not sad about it. It's not like you're moving across town or something and we'll see each other every week or so. You're moving across the country and we'll only see each other here and there at best. And what about Vincent? How does he feel about you leaving?"

"He was happy unlike you two!" Catherine crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Please," Tess said sarcastically. "Did he just find out like we did?" she pointed at her then Heather who nodded again. "And what were his exact words?"

"I didn't tell anyone except for mom and dad that I was going to apply for the position. And Vincent said he was happy for me!"

Tess rolled her eyes then followed it by staring st Heather who had the 'yeah right' look. They both saw the way Vincent acted towards Catherine and how especially attentive he was when she talked or walked into the room. They suspected that he had feelings for their best friend but never called him out on it. "Whatever you say."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing," Tess answered. "I'm thrilled. Happy. Elated," she stood up and threw her arms up, mimicking a sign of cheering.

"Sure looks like it," Catherine rolled her eyes and walked away. "I'm going to Vincent's, where someone is actually _happy _for me," she stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

"Cat wait..." Heather thief to call after her but was too late. "Dammit Tess," she turned around with her hands on her hips. "Did you really have to be such a bitch about it?"

"You're not thrilled about it either!"

"I'm not but there was no need to give her an attitude. Cat has been away from her parents for years now. After her dad's stroke last year she's been hinting at spending more time with them. The least we could do is be supportive of her decision. I'm sure it wasn't easy for her either."

"Fine. I'll apologise later," Tess huffed and flopped down on the couch. "I really hate you right now. I had every right to be upset," she crossed her arms and pouted.

Heather put her head on Tess's shoulder and sighed sadly. "Look on the bright side at least now you have a new roommate soon."

**BATB**

Catherine slowly made her way across the end of the hall. The sudden adrenaline from reading the acceptance letter was dwindling down and she now had time to think about the decision she made months ago. She had gotten a phone call from her mom after her dad was admitted to ER. He was having issues with his visions and had a hard time walking. He was then kept for overnight for tests and observations. The next morning he was diagnosed with TIA, more commonly known as mini-stroke. She knew back then that it was the right thing to do and she never questioned her decision but now that she saw her best friends reaction she wondered had she been too rash in her decision months ago? After all her father was healthier now due to her mother's constant nagging about eating healthier and exercising. They didn't need her to look after them and they had lives of their own in the golden state.

Maybe her celebration was premature but then she opened the letter and read it again while she walked to Vincent's apartment. It put a smile on her face and knew she did the right thing months ago. Her family meant everything to her and they were the reason she was able to become a doctor. Without her parents constant support she would have never had the will or strength to move forward with her dreams. There was not doubt in her mind about her decision and that she wanted to move across the country to be closer to her parents.

This time she managed to keep her excitement leveled and knocked on the door without making a commotion as she had earlier. She knocked again when there was no answer. "It's Cat. Not a solicitor. Open up."

"Coming," JT answered then opened the door seconds later. "Sorry about that. Hey. I hear a congratulation is in order."

Catherine smiled excitedly. "Thank you! It seems like you and Vincent are the only ones happy for me," she answered as she walked into the apartment she knew too well. Not only was it similar to hers and Heather's apartment but she spent a lot of time in there after her break up with Evan and after Vincent was dumped by his on and off girlfriend.

"I take it that Heather and Tess didn't take too kindly to your news?"

She shook her head. "I thought they would be more understanding, you know? Their family is here while my parents are miles away. You all have someone nearby and I don't."

"I'm happy for you but I'll miss you. We all will. Just give everyone time to let it all sink in. Or maybe you can stay another week or two after graduation before heading out to California?" he stepped forward and wrapped her in an embrace that she needed. "It's a big move kid but just so you know, you have us. We're family."

Catherine wrapped her arms around the taller and chubby guy but had the cute as a button look to him that girls liked. "I know. Thanks JT."

"Hate to leave you but I was actually headed out to go to work. We can celebrate later when I get back."

**BATB**

Catherine made herself at home after JT left. She filled a mug with coffee and put in two spoonful of cream and sugar. With all the excitement of the morning she never got the chance to drink her morning coffee or eat breakfast. She slowly made her way into the hallway and opened the door to Vincent's bedroom and found him sound asleep. She had to admit she was going to miss him the most. He quickly became her rock and besides Heather and Tess, he was the one she constantly counted on.

A big smile formed her face when he turned on his back and lowered the blanket, exposing his asked torso. His eyes opened and slowly took in his surrounding.

"Hey you," Catherine greeted him with a smile he was sure to miss and probably dreamt of often.

"Hey," Vincent answered groggily. He patted the space beside him and gave her the come hither stare.

Catherine obeyed without hesitation and walked towards the bed. She set her mug if coffee down on the bedside drawer and sat up in bed next to him. "You're happy for me right?"

Vincent blinked a few times then turned his head to look up at her. "I'll miss you a lot," he answered sadly. He moved closer to her and laid his head on her lap. "The selfish part of me doesn't want you to go but I think I know why you had to do it," he looked up at met her eyes. "If I asked you to stay, would you?"

"In under what circumstance?"

"Because I don't want my best friend to leave."

"Trust me as exciting as it all is, I know it will be a tough day for me. I'll miss everyone but I'll miss you the most," she answered truthfully and without hesitating. "I don't know what I would have done without you here especially this past year."

"Come here..."

Catherine slid down along the bed and laid down beside him. Vincent threw the blanket over their head and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She sunk her head on the pillow and moved closer to him. For months they danced around the one thing neither wanted to talk about but others saw it in their actions, especially towards each other.

"Don't ask me to stay. I couldn't say no to you."

"I know. Can you give me a day of just us two? No Heather, Tess or JT. Just us."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I just want to spend time with you. Nothing fancy. Grab a bite to eat at our favorite café then come back here for movie night since it's been awhile. Unless you want to go to the bar?"

She shook her head. "I want something quiet and low key."

"Okay. Me too," he answered and rolled onto his back. "So two weeks?" he looked at her sadly.

She nodded. "Fourteen days."

"I should have asked for more than just one day."

Catherine returned his gaze and didn't look away while he couldn't pry his eyes away from hers. "I don't really have anything planned for today. I already told everyone I needed to tell about my residency in San Francisco. We can do something before dinner."

"I worked a double last night. Had to cover for someone since they were sick. I'm still pretty beat from it. I just want to lie here with you."

Catherine moved closer and minimized the gap between them. She gently laid her head on his bare chest and pressed her ear to his heart. Each beat increased with the touch of her breath. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Without a single word the two communicated more than they ever had about their feelings.

"At the end of two weeks whatever you decide, whether you stay or go, I just want you to be happy. You deserve it."

"This morning, after I read the acceptance letter I thought I knew what happiness was but now I'm not so sure anymore," she looked at him with shiny green eyes.

"I hope I can help you figure it out," he replied as he moved her bangs out of her eyes. In that moment she never looked more beautiful to him. He smiled as he brushed her cheeks with the back of his fingers and leaned closer. The warmth of his breath touched her lips causing her to stare at his.

In an instant he was kissing his best friend and the girl of his dreams. "Catherine," he opened his eyes and saw her standing beside his bed and looking down at him.

"Must have been a hell of a dream," she giggled and took a sip out of her mug while carefully sitting on his bed beside his stretched out body. Her cheeks turned rosy as she noticed his naked back and the black boxers peeking out of the thin blanket.

Vincent moved slowly and rubbed his tired eyes. He eventually turned on his back and fought the sleepiness. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Just talked to JT before he left for work. I was going to ask if you wanted to get breakfast but you were still asleep. So I made coffee and was checking on you again," she took another sip and cupped the warm mug with both hands. "So you were dreaming about me?"

Vincent gave her a cheeky smile. "When do I not?" he winked at her.

Catherine rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee. "Oh please, as if you would. I've seen the type of girls flaunting themselves at you."

"None of them matter," his tone changed and the look on his face was more serious. "I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"You're already crazy."

"Crazy about you," he replied more intently and fixed his gaze on hers. "Two weeks, right?" he asked as he sat up beside her.

She nodded. "Fourteen days."

"Can you keep an open mind and not make a decision until then?"

"What are you asking me, Vincent?"

"Wait until you make a final decision about taking the residency in San Francisco."

"Are you asking me to stay?"

"The selfish part of me wants to but I don't want to be the reason you have regrets. I want you to keep an open mind about the next two weeks and see what can happen."

"Vincent, I already called the hospital as soon as I hung up with mom and dad."

"Oh," he looked down and felt his heart break. The chance he thought he had slipped away from his fingertips.

The silence ticked away slowly between them. Each second passed on without a word. Catherine looked on blankly ahead of her as she sipped her coffee.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she hesitantly looked at him.

Vincent ran his fingers through his disheveled hair before looking up to meet her eyes. "You know I can never be mad at you. You're my best friend."

"Good, 'cause I don't think I can handle it," Catherine placed her head on his shoulder. "Out of everyone here I'll miss you the most."

Vincent wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I'll miss you more than you'll ever know," he whispered and kissed the side of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1 - Morning**

Catherine set her half empty mug of coffee on top of the bedside drawer and leaned back against the headboard next to her friend of four years. Vincent Keller was the opposite of everything she was but somehow the two managed to make their friendship work and even have people whisper about the true status of their relationship. Some wondered if they ever hooked up while others envied the shy bookworm for having such a handsome companion. But she never saw it that way, she was actually quite envious of the women he attracted. They were tall, pretty and had curves were it mattered especially his ex-girlfriend Alex Salter. Alex was everything she thought she wasn't but Vincent Keller always found her to be the true beauty when it came to women that paraded themselves in front of him. There was never any need to compare herself to the women he dated because none could ever hold a candle to her beauty.

Vincent first noticed her as a shy a girl at the corner of the library and wanted to make her feel less lonely by offering his friendship. It was when she looked up and met his eyes did he notice something special about her. Catherine had the perfect porcelain skin that brought out jade color of her eyes that constantly drew him in. She wore little make up and he found that she didn't really need it. Every time they saw each other he found her more beautiful than the last time they were together especially in the last few months and that was when he started to fall for her. He knew his feelings were beyond friendship when he considered her to be his best friend and knew he could always count on her. She always did so without complaints especially during the late hours after he worked the night shift at the hospital following being dumped again by his girlfriend Alex. When he called at night she came ready with her pillow, snacks, beer and movies and they spent the night cuddled on the couch watching movies through the night. Sometimes they fell asleep curled to each other and when he woke up first he'd watch her sleep as he held her close. Then they'd talk all morning after she woke up and would often wake up JT with all her giggling as they shared embarrassing stories about their childhood. He was the youngest of three boys and the constant butt of jokes and pranks while she was an only child but her cousins made sure to never make her feel that way.

"I know it's been a while since we had one but what about a movie night before you leave?" Vincent stared at her hopefully.

"Of course," she answered with a smile. "Can I pick the movies?"

"You can pick one and I'll pick one. You can pick the snacks if you want."

"I want wine."

"That's not a snack! And if that's the case I want beer. How about we do it tonight?"

"Is that really how you get girls in bed?" Catherine giggled.

"Well you are in my bed," Vincent winked and inched his way closer to her.

"In your dreams Keller!"

Vincent smirked and kissed her cheek. "Definitely in my dreams," he whispered in her ear.

Catherine gave him a disgusted look and pushed him away then giggled. "I'm going to miss this. Just being able to goof around with you."

"Just because you're moving doesn't mean you'll be seeing the last of me. This isn't over once you leave. You can't get rid of me that easily, Chandler!" he smiled his infamous Keller smile that girls swooned over.

"I would never dream of it. You're far too important to me to just let go and lose."

"I feel the same way," he replied as he took her hands and held it in his. As her fingers curled around his, he looked up and met her eyes. That's when he knew that it should always be that way. He raised their hands and brought it up to his lips, softly kissing her fingers. "You can always count on me, Catherine."

"I know," Catherine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for always being there for me," she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind I just want to stay in for a little while longer. I worked a double last night and I'm still tired."

"I'll let you get some sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up again," she stretched out her legs before sliding off the bed.

Vincent pouted then looked up at her. "Where are you going? I want you to stay with me."

"Oh," Catherine blushed. "Alright. It's not like I have anything else to do. Besides I'm kinda annoyed at Heather and Tess," she answered as she climbed into bed and laid down beside him.

"Ah, I take it they weren't too thrilled with the news?"

She shook her head. "They were both pretty vocal about how unhappy they were about my decision to move to California. I thought they'd be more understanding considering how close they are with their family. I've missed it and I just want to spend more time with my parents especially after what happened to dad."

He turned to his side and faced her. "I get it. We're just all dealing with the news in our own way. I'm sure they'll both come around soon enough. Until then, you're stuck with me," Vincent moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't mind being stuck here. I missed spending time with you. I hate our schedule this semester."

"It's okay. We'll make the best of the next two weeks and who knows what will happen afterwards. Maybe you'll miss me too much and decide to move back here," he grinned from ear to ear as he stared at her.

"You're so full of it," Catherine giggled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way," she moved closer and laid her head on the crook of his neck. "You're the first guy besides dad who hasn't let me down."

"And I promise not to."

"I'm holding you to that promise," she whispered on the crook of his neck causing his body to shiver against hers. She looked up and met his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit chilly," he lied and threw the thin blanket over their bodies and head, shielding their eyes away from the morning sun entering through his bedroom window across from his bed.

"It helps if you wear clothes, you know," she answered as she took a quick glance at his naked torso.

The man was definitely a sight to behold. He was muscular and well built from head to toe. Besides the scar on his right cheek that ran down from his temple to the corner of his mouth he was absolutely perfect and she thought he was. The scar made him incredibly sexy especially when he smiled. He got a it in a bar fight while protecting her from drunken frat boys who was trying to take advantage of her smaller frame and there was no way in hell Vincent Keller was going to let anyone treat Catherine Chandler in any inappropriate way. He got over twenty stitches for his courageous act and a woman who never left his side since then.

"You don't seem to mind," he cooed in her ear and having the same affect on her as her body shivered against his.

Catherine's cheeks changed to a beet red and she looked away from his teasing eyes. "You're unbelievable," she rolled her eyes and tried to control hurt increasing heartbeat.

Vincent laughed under his breath and bit his bottom lip as he tried to control his laughter. He moved closer and trapped her in his arm as he buried his face on the crook of her neck. Oh the ways he could torture her. "I can feel your pulse racing," He whispered just below her ear in that infamous husky voice that woman loved hearing.

"Uh," she fidgeted against him but knew it was futile. He was much bigger and stronger compared to her petite frame. "Vincent!"

He stared at her with a mischievous smile and didn't dare hold back his laughter. He pinned her down on the bed and held both of her hands above her head, trapping her underneath him.

"Vincent don't you dare!" she tried kicking and moving.

He laughed wholeheartedly and let his free hand travel down her curves and up beneath her shirt. He smiled wickedly and started to tickle her stomach.

"Vincent!" she laughed but couldn't avoid his hand that was too busy wandering her body and tickling her. "Vincent! S-s-stop!" she stuttured between laughter and panting. She struggled underneath his body and couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes from laughing too much. "Vincent!"

He laughed along with her and smiled that wicked smile of his as their eyes met. Her heart raced even faster as his hands slowly crawled across her stomach and slow fingertips traced her ribs. She giggled despite herself and arched her back towards his movement.

"You enjoy being tickled, " he said with a mischievous tone.

"No! No! No! Vincent! Don't..." she tried but all of her efforts were futile as he assaulted her with another round of light and soft fingers that traveled all over body, continuously tickling her as he straddled her down against the bed.

His laughter echoed in the room along with hers as he continued to tickle her with careful fingers that never wandered too far out of her comfort zone. He looked down at her as she tried to resist staring up at his eyes. The man definitely knew how to catch her attention. She tried to squirm her way out of his hold but he only held her hands tighter. She gave up and pouted as she tried to give him her sweet, innocent look but he shook his head and wagged his finger.

"Vincent..." she said innocently and flashed him the most innocent smile she can muster.

"You're not fooling me, Chandler!" he returned a much more wicked smile and let his fingers roam her body.

"Please no! I give up!" she laughed uncontrollably and tried to move away but she was pinned down underneath his heavier weight.

"What am I going to do with you, Chandler? You enjoy this!" he smirked.

Catherine smiled a playful and coy smile. "I do not!" she panted between words as she tried catching her breath after all the laughing.

"No one likes a liar, Chandler. Tell the truth," Vincent's demeanor changed and he locked both of her hands with his. He leaned down and hovered over her, looking her in the eyes. "Am I the most handsome fella' you've ever met?"

"Fella? Oh god," she rolled her eyes and faked an annoyed look. "Egotistical? Yes! Handsome?" she shook her head and held back a laughter.

"Tsk! Tsk!" he shook his head. "Then why is your heart racing?"

"It's not!" she lied and bit her bottom lip. This was more than their usual teasing. Usually it ended after she gave up and it was no more than a minute or two of him tickling her.

"Catherine, I know you better than anyone else and I know when you're lying," he moved their hands closer and pinned her down with his body. "Answer my question."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking."

She huffed under her breath and sighed. It was the last thing she expected from him. She couldn't answer without giving herself away and her uncertainty about where they stood.

For months they danced around the one thing neither wanted to talk about but others saw it in their actions. There was a constant avoidance and sometimes ignoring the spark between them but not this time.

Vincent waited patiently. He released one of her hand and brushed away the hair blocking her eyes. "I can wait here all day long."

Catherine met his eyes and her skipped a beat along with his. Without a single word the two communicated more than they ever had about their feelings.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he said with a serious tone.

"Oh," she blushed profusely and turned away from his watchful eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered softly beside her ear.

Catherine slowly turned her head to look at him as her heart raced against his chest. She inhaled then exhaled slowly as she tried to calm down. This was the last thing she expected. She didn't want to start anything with anyone especially with her leaving in two weeks.

"I meant what I said," he placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I know," she answered lowly and held his hand tighter as she felt his breath on her lips.

"Will you answer my question truthfully this time?"

She nodded. "Not only are you a great looking guy but you are one of the most generous and kind hearted man I know. If I had to choose someone, pick someone to be with, I would choose you. I'll pick you a million times over anyone else because I know what a great man you are and that you'll make a hell of a doctor someday."

Vincent sighed and cursed to himself. "I wish I had known this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The same reason you never told me. Vincent, I'm leaving in two weeks."

"Don't remind me," he said and opened his eyes. He looked at her like her never had before. In a few seconds he succumbed to his feelings and hoped she felt the same way.

His eyes shifted from her lips then back to her eyes. She made a slight nod with her eyes as she quickly glanced down then back to his eyes. He took a last breath and closed his eyes as Catherine clutched his hand tighter and firmly dug her nails on the back of his hand, leaving a crescent mark.

In an instant his lips were on hers, pressing it against hers in urgency. He was finally kissing the girl of his dreams but it was so much better. Her lips were soft and luscious against his and he smiled before continuing.

The kiss was soft, slow and sensual as they took their time. Their tongues met and without hurry they moved together, tasting one another without hesitation as heartbeats raced erratically. For a moment their eyes met and the fear that constantly haunted them was no longer there.

Vincent was the first to pull away, hesitantly. He placed his forehead on hers and panted against her lips.

"Vincent..."

He immediately cut her off by placing his lips on hers. "Don't. Don't say anything that will ruin this. Let's just enjoy the next two weeks together. That's all I want."

She nodded and agreed to his terms. "Two weeks," she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For those who likes to point out grammatical and punctuation errors, here is a little information about me and why I make them. English is not my first or second language. It is the third language I learned. Lastly, I was not born in the U.S.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 - AfternoonNight**

Catherine woke to strong arms embracing her and warm breath nuzzling against her neck. Her heart raced as she started to remember the events before she fell asleep in his arms a couple of hours ago. Before today she never thought that she could ever be this happy. She had a supporting best friend and though they were in new territory with their relationship there was nothing about it that she would change.

Vincent Keller was the man her father always told her to look out for, a gentleman in every way possible. He was caring, kind-hearted, ambitious and last but not least, handsome. There aren't many like him and she didn't dare look at any other man the way she looked at him. No one would ever compare to him except for her father but then again she was biased in that area. Her father was a doting husband who bent over backwards to make his wife and daughter as happy as could be. Men had big shoes to fill and there was someone willing to try.

Vincent held her against him as if he never wanted to let go and he'd be damned if he ever did. She smiled to herself and placed her hand over his as she enjoyed the moment.

"I thought it was all a dream," he whispered, groggily and nuzzled her neck.

Catherine giggled as she felt his stubble tickle her neck. She turned in his arms and faced him. He had a weary smile but he gave it his all in his sleepy state.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up again."

"I wouldn't change this moment for anything. I'm exhausted but it's worth it."

She kissed his lips for his effort. "I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep. I don't want you falling asleep at dinner later."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to go. Just a couple more hours of sleep and I'll be okay," he closed his eyes and pulled her closer. Seconds later he was fast asleep with her in his arms.

**BATB**

Catherine snuck out of the bedroom quietly and closed the door behind her. After Vincent fell asleep again she wasn't able to sleep. She tried for a few minutes but eventually gave up. She slowly withdrew his arms from around her waist and gently set it back down on one of his many pillows.

There was a knock on the door as she was about to open it. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was Heather and Tess.

"Open up. It's Tess."

"And Heather."

"Come on Cat, it's been a couple of hours now. I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. I'm happy for you. I really am. Now open the door so we can talk about this like goofy adults who's known each other since they shitted on diapers."

Catherine laughed to herself and shook her head. Oh what would she do without her foul mouthed best friend. She quickly fixed her hair before opening the door.

"I'm sorry Cat," Heather added. "I'm not exactly as vocal as this one," Heather elbowed Tess before continuing. "We're happy for you. We'll miss you but we both know that you're only phone call, a click and a skype away."

"We have to that at least once a week!" Tess smiled.

"You two are forgiven. Now how did you know I was by the door?"

"I didn't. I figured I just have to keep making the same speech every hour until you opened the door. Besides you can't hide out at Vincent's forever," Tess answered and pulled her best friend into a hug.

Catherine pulled Heather into the hug and the three best friends held each other tightly before fits of later overcame them and soon the hallway was filled with their laughter.

**BATB**

By the time Vincent woke up the sun had set and the busy night life of New York City was at its peak. The streets were filled cheers, celebrations and laughter as friends and family gathered with one another to enjoy great company. He listened to all the sounds coming from downstairs and sat up on his bed. He looked around his dark room and sighed. His bed was empty and he scolded himself for sleeping for too damn long. He wasted too much time asleep when he should have spent with the one person he couldn't get out of his head.

He rolled off his bed and stretched his stiff body by reaching as high as he could then bent down to touch his toes. All the while his bedroom door opened and light leaked in from the small living room. Catherine leaned against the door frame and watched as the man stood up and bent down over and over.

"I can get use to this."

Vincent turned around and smiled. "Hey."

"Don't let me stop you."

Vincent smiled. "I thought you left."

"I did. The girls came by to apologize. We went out for lunch then came back to my apartment until Tess had to leave for her shift at the hospital and Heather left to have her weekly dinner with her parents. JT just got home but apparently he has a date tonight. A co-worker, another lab tech asked him out. He's getting ready. So it looks like it's just us two."

He couldn't help the smile on his face as he made his way across the room to her. He immediately pulled her to him as she was within reach and crushed his lips to hers. "Let's stay in and order take out. I can also pick up a bottle of wine and beer and snacks for our movie night. Afterwards if you want you can spend the night here...in my bedroom."

Catherine bit her bottom lip as she stared at his. In a habitual manner he licked his lips as he gazed in to her eyes. "It's a date," she answered.

"Okay. I'll take care of everything. Let's meet back here in an hour," he kissed her lips without waiting for an answer. "I always imagined that I would actually be more romantic when I asked you out on our first date."

"You definitely make up for it other departments," Catherine smirked as she stared down at his mostly nude body save the black boxer briefs that wasn't hiding much. "I'll see you later," she kissed his lips before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 1 - Date Night Part I**

Vincent set the bag of food and drinks down on the kitchen counter and carefully placed the rose next to it. Before Catherine told him about the _big news _he had actually planned out how he was going to tell her about his feelings for her. He wanted to wait until after graduation when all the stress and pressure was off their back but none of that mattered anymore. She was well on her way to California and far from his dreams of what they could be. As much as it saddened him, he still had a bit of hope that he could change her mind about their relationship and he was going to make the best of their two weeks together to get her to stay.

He whistled, happily, as he walked through the hallway and into the bathroom. The first thing he did was check out his reflection. He was neither vain or over-confident about his looks but he wanted to make sure that he was at his very best. He made sure to fix his hair and combed up the spikes with his fingers then ran his hands down his face. His beard was coming along well but for some reason he still couldn't grow out a full facial like the rest of his peers which made him look younger than his actual age. He smiled to himself before leaving the bathroom.

Vincent picked up the rose and headed out of his apartment. Since he never got the chance to ask Catherine out on a date the way he planned he still wanted to show her how much he truly cared about her. For years now she had been the one he could always count on and no matter where their lives took them, through ups and downs, happy and sad, love and lost, she never left his side and vice versa.

He continued to whistled a song that was stuck in his head as he made his way across the hallway to Catherine's apartment. For some reason he wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be. Just the fact that Catherine felt the same way made him smile and happy as could be. It was the first time in a long time that he felt this way. Since his last break up with Alex, he swore off woman and their advances towards him. He didn't want anymore drama but with Catherine it was different. She wasn't like any of the women he met. She didn't have a need to be the center of attention or lie to make herself look better than the others. She was simply herself and that's what he loved about her.

Vincent knocked on the door as he held the rose in the other hand. He had thought of this moment for the longest time and each time he felt nervous but not tonight. Everything about it felt right and whatever doubts he had in the past all vanished the minute Catherine confessed her feelings for him.

The front door opened and he smiled as he saw her the way he pictured her. She was simply dressed in a gray tank top and denim shorts while holding her pillow in one arm and a few DVD's with her free hand. "I was just about to go to your apartment."

"I wanted to pick you up and here, this is for you," he held out his hand with the rose and grabbed her pillow from her with the other.

"Thanks," she smiled as she smelled the rose. "I hope you don't mind but I picked The Notebook again."

Vincent tried to hide his lack of enthusiasm for her choice of movie. He shifted his gaze down to his feet then quickly back up at her but not before putting a smile on his face. "That's fine," he answered and hoped that she would buy his lie.

Catherine knew him best. After years of friendship and practically spending all their free time together she knew exactly when he was lying. "You don't want to watch it."

"We practically watch it every month but if it's something you want to watch then okay. I did say you can pick one."

"No, it's fine. You don't want to watch it. I'll pick something else," Catherine tried her best to hide her disappointment. All she wanted was for their last movie night to be the way always wanted to remember it, just like their first time after break ups with their significant others. She turned away from him and went back inside her apartment.

"Catherine wait," he quickly ran after her and stopped her before she could make it any further than the living room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "I don't want to ruin our first date. We can watch the movie. We can even watch it over and over if you want. I just want to spend some time with you," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry. I wanted this night to be perfect and I'm over doing it. Let's start over, okay?"

Catherine to face him and smiled effortlessly. "How about we both pick movies we haven't seen yet?"

"No. Pick any movies you want. Tonight is about you," he replied. "I insist. And I even got your favorite, Thai food."

"But you hate Thai food," Catherine answered. "Vincent..." she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"But you love it," he interrupted and smiled.

"You're the best date ever!" she said excitedly and immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"You deserve it. After everything you've done for me...I'd be lost without you, Catherine. What was that saying, misery loves company? Well, after my break up it was you who helped me through it. I'll take a chance with you any day, without a doubt..."

"Shut up and kiss me," she interrupted.

"With pleasure," he answered then leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I have an idea. Let's eat dinner on the rooftop, like the picnic we had with your nieces."

He contemplated it for a second then smiled. "Alright. I'll get the stuff in my apartment and I'll meet you up there."

**BATB**

Vincent set the blanket down underneath the set of lights hanging that a few tenants put up over the years. A few sets were Christmas lights and others random themes lights but it all came perfectly together just like the residents who put them there. He smiled happily at the setting then turned to Catherine who watched him the whole time.

"Good thing you thought of this. It's nice out," he put his arm around her waist and stared up at the clear skies. "I brought extra blankets in case you wanted to stay out here after we eat," he looked down at her again and saw the stars reflecting in them causing him to smile.

"What?!"

He smiled again then leaned over and kissed her lips. "You're beautiful."

"Oh...thanks," she blushed and even in the cloak of night he noticed her blushing.

He kissed her again and tightened his arms around her. "I pictured this a thousand times before but nothing can compare to this moment," he took her hand and placed it over his racing heart. "You're more than just my best friend, Catherine. I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I do," she nodded. "I feel the same way about you," she confessed, nervously and pressed her palm against his beating chest.

"We'll figure something out, okay? I promise," he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. "Whether you leave or stay..."

Catherine immediately cut him off. "Vincent, don't..."

"Is there really no hope of you staying?"

She sighed then exhaled as she looked down. "While I was out with the girls earlier I stopped by the hospital and spoke to Dr. Bishop and gave him my two weeks notice," she looked at him, sadly. "I'm sorry Vincent."

"Me too," he responded, lowly. "Let's eat before the food gets cold," he quickly changed the subject and grabbed her hand away from his nervous beating heart. He then led her back to the make shift picnic he set up underneath the lights.

**BATB**

They sat across one another on the blanket as they ate mostly in silence and while constantly sneaking a glance at each other. He looked at her while she picked at her food and looked away when she looked up at him. Sentences were short and words far and few. There were a few comments about the food and nothing more. He was too hurt by the fact that she didn't consider staying especially after he told her how he felt about her. Now it seemed their relationship was doomed before it began.

What was suppose to be a happy occasion quickly turned into something uncomfortable and awkward. She was the first to break the silence, which was as cold as a New York winter day. "Vincent..." she shifted her gaze to his pensive state. His profile was that of a strong man as his jaw was set and clenched. He focused his gaze at the cityscape surrounding them and avoided eye contact with her. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he replied quickly as he stared out over the ledge.

"You barely touched your food."

"I'm not hungry," he answered without looking at her.

"Okay," she nodded. "Maybe it's best that we just end the night here," she quickly added.

Vincent quickly turned his head to face her. "What?!"

"It's clear that you're upset with me."

"I already told you that I'm not."

"I've known you for years Vincent. I know exactly when you're lying."

He sighed, sadly. "This wasn't how I planned it, you know? I was going to ask you out after graduation. I wanted to wait until after the chaos and excitement. I had it all planned out. I was going to take you to your favorite restaurant then walk to Central Park and take a ride on those horse carriages. I know how much you've wanted to but just never had the time. And now you're telling me I only have two weeks before you move across the country. Of course I'm upset. I tell you how I feel and you're still leaving. All of this, everything I did tonight was all for nothing because in the end you're still leaving. So where does this leave us? Can we go back to being friends and pretend like nothing has happened? I don't want to be just friends but I can't do this either, especially with you leaving so soon."

Catherine furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I can't be your friend or your part-time boyfriend."

"So this is it? All the years we've been friends, you're just going to throw it all away because of a decision I made months ago!? You know what?! Fine." Catherine wiped her tears with shaky hands then stood up quickly. She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head instead. "Bye Vincent."


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 1 - Date Night Part II**

Vincent looked away from her tearful eyes out of shame and remorse. Not once did he ever make her cry in their years of friendship and tonight he was breaking his promise to her. He stifled his own sadness and listened to her sob but didn't bother to look up and check on her. The words he swore he would never say to her actually came out of his mouth and he regretted it the second he said it. Suddenly the night he was looking forward to quickly turned to a disaster. Truth was he would never want to give up on them and their friendship. He was too fond of her. Hell, he was in love with his best friend Catherine Chandler.

Catherine looked down at a disheartened Vincent then stormed off. She wiped her tears as she made her way across the rooftop to the access door for residents and that was when he finally turned back to look at her. He watched as she walked away from him and didn't do a damn thing to stop her from walking away from his life. He stared on as the door opened and watched as she disappeared from his view. The years and months they spent together suddenly seemed so dark and empty as the door closed behind her. He let the door shut between them and close without a single word.

Catherine walked on shaky legs and held on to the banister as she walked down the dim flight of stairs. She never imagined that things would ever end up this way. When she stared into his brown eyes this morning when he asked how she felt about him she never imagined that he would be the one to break her heart.

She barely made it down the last steps when she finally gave up and sat down. Her best friend, the guy she constantly counted on and vice versa, _her _Vincent, the guy she never imagined would cause her any pain.

The door above her creaked open. A shadow cast itself over her and heavy footsteps followed. The door shut open, darkening the small space once again.

"Catherine..." he said in a low tone. He wedged himself next to her and sat beside her as he always did.

She wiped her tears and tried to mask the pain that etched her face. Her sobs turned quiet as she looked down at her feet. "Is it really over between us?" she asked, weakly.

"Only if you want it to be," he paused to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said up there. I was hurt and honestly, being stupid. You mean a whole lot to me and I never want our friendship to end."

Catherine slowly nodded as she wiped her tears. "What about us?"

"I don't know. Do you want there to be an _us_?" he asked, hopefully.

She turned to face him. The man she knew, the strong and affectionate guy, who she loved more than her father, she barely recognized the sad and solemn features on his face.

"Do you?" he asked again.

Catherine nodded. "Vincent, telling you how I felt was the most difficult thing I had to do. I never once thought that you'd ever feel the same way about me and that's the reason I never said anything until you asked me. I'm not like the other girls you've dated..."

Vincent quickly shook his head and interrupted her. "Except for Alex, the others never mattered. I only dated them to try and get you out of my head. I never wanted to hurt you or break up our friendship because of my feelings for you. After awhile I realized it didn't matter how hard I tried forgetting you or how I felt because no matter what I did the only thing I could think about was you. Now I just wish I had acted on it sooner instead of waiting and planning the perfect date. Anything would have been perfect because it was with you," he took a pregnant pause and gazed into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Catherine," he breathed a sigh of relief as he got the words out. He placed his shaky hands on his knees and tried to steady them as he waited for her to respond.

Catherine placed a trembling hand over his and squeezed it. "I love you, too," she confessed. "But where does this leave us?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The selfish part of me wants you to stay but I understand why you can't, at least not right now. Family is important and I get it. Your father is on borrowed time and I don't want to be the reason why you have regrets."

"I meant it when I said I would choose you over and over."

"But you're not picking between me and any other guy. It's between me and your father. I can't exactly win that one," he clenched his fists tight over his knees until his knuckles turned white.

Catherine placed her fingers between his and smoothly rubbed his knuckles. "I'm sorry Vincent."

He nodded and looked down at their hands. "I wish you had told me about applying to California. I would have applied with you but I'm guessing that was the reason you didn't tell me. You didn't want me to go. You didn't think I could ever see you as more than a friend."

Catherine nodded in agreement. "I wish I knew how you felt then."

"Me too," he took her hand and held it in his. "Let's end tonight the right way. We'll watch the movies we picked and just enjoy the time we have left together."

"Okay," she wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I never meant to hurt you," he let go of her hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I promise to never do it again."

"I trust you. I always have and always will."

Vincent leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. "I don't ever want to break your heart."

"I know," she answered. "I don't want to hurt you either."

"Just promise me that you'll try to make the best of the time we have together."

"Only if you promise the same thing," she replied.

"I promise," he answered.

"I promise, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 1 - Date Night Part III**

Catherine stared at the set of keys in her hand as she stood in front of Vincent and JT's apartment. Years of friendship and not once did they ever exchange keys but this moment was different. It was more than trust between them. Their friendship took a whole new leap of faith in each other and one she didn't expect but it was one she would do over and over again with him. Vincent was more than just her best friend, he was the one she saw a future with. She knew it months ago and that was what scared her the most then. She thought that by leaving it behind she would forget about her feelings for her best friend, the guy she'd fallen in love with.

"A little help," a familiar voice broke her thoughts. Vincent appeared from the stairway with a bag full of food and a stack of blankets.

Catherine shook the keys in her hand and placed it inside her palm. In a cliché way one guy truly had the key after all and all this time it was her best friend. Before today she never imagined her life being so complicated and she never thought that the one person she counted on would be the one to turn it upside down and inside out. She held the keys tightly as if never wanting to let go.

She turned to greet him and jogged towards him. She grabbed the bag of food from his hand but the look on her face caught his eye. It wasn't the same Catherine he'd just spoken to a few minutes ago.

He furrowed his brow as he studied the expression on her face. She wasn't smiling like she had earlier before they parted ways. Just when he thought things were finally looking up for them. He should have known better. Two weeks wasn't enough for either one of them and pretending that it was didn't make things better but masked the sadness that was soon inevitable.

"What happened to the promise we both made about making the best of the time we have left?"

"I guess it's easier said than done," she answered.

"I don't want this night to end just yet," he reached for her hand and held it in his. "Please don't give up on us. I know that we can make it work."

"I'm sorry Vincent. I want this...us,but I don't know how to feel about all of it. A part of me wants to go to California and be with my parents but I also want to stay here and see where this can go. I'm just so torn right now."

"Can we talk inside before you make any decision about us?"

She squeezed his hand and nodded. "Trust me, I have no clue what I want to do anymore."

"All I want is for you to be happy. I love you," he whispered in her ear and put her arm around her waist.

"I love you, too," she replied and leaned against him as he tightened his hold around her. "Why is something so simple so complicated?" she mumbled more to herself than to him.

"I wish it wasn't either," he paused by the door then turned his head to look at her. "Maybe it doesn't have to be."

"Please don't ask me what I think you're asking me."

"Let's just go inside," he answered, lowly.

"I meant what I said. I love you, Vincent."

"But like you said, it's complicated," he said, sadly. "So much for the perfect first date," he added.

"You're the best date I've ever had."

Vincent leaned over and pressed his lips on hers, softly kissing her. "I want more than just a date," he whispered against her lips. "I love you. I want us, Catherine. I want to be with you."

Catherine nodded and slipped the keys in his hand. "Let's go inside."

Vincent accepted the keys and held it in his hand. "Does this mean..."

"It means we're going inside," she quickly interrupted him.

He nodded his head and placed the key in the lock but didn't open it. He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She slowly nodded. "I want us, too."

Vincent turned the key and unlocked the door, not just to his apartment but also to their new beginning. Suddenly a rush of emotions overflowed his racing heart. Finally what seemed like ages, the one thing he always wanted and dreamt of was soon to be a reality.

He took her hand and entwined their fingers as they stepped into the threshold of the empty apartment. The meaning didn't lose itself on him. It was now or never, he thought to himself. He slowly turned to her and sought her eyes. The soft green eyes stared at him with love he never saw before.

All the signs he missed and the months he waited was forgotten as he locked the door behind them. There was no looking back or changing their minds. He made sure of it as he blocked the door. He guided them to the living room and dropped the stack of blankets on the couch. He grabbed the bag of food from her hand and placed on the coffee table.

"Catherine," he said with confidence this time.

She squeezed his hand before turning to him. "Can I ask you for one thing?"

"Anything."

"I need you to promise that you won't ask me to stay."

Vincent strained to hide his disappointment. He let go off her hand and looked away from her. "And if I can't promise you this? If I can't keep my end of the bargain after two weeks?" he turned back to her. "What then?"

Catherine slowly shook her head. "You're the only person here that can change my mind about leaving and I don't want you to."

"Why?" he asked, defiantly. "We know how we feel about each other now. We both want the same things here, Catherine. Why would you want to give that up?"

"I don't want the only decision I made to be a mistake."

"You're calling us a mistake?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. The mistake was thinking I would be okay with leaving all of this behind but I'm not sure anymore, not after tonight. When I decided to apply it was because of Dad and his stroke. When I received that letter today I never felt so happy. Then when you told me how you felt...I didn't know what to think. I've waited for you to tell me for so long that I'd given up on it. I never thought you'd ever see me that way. I was happy being your best friend and someone you counted on but then I got tired of it especially when you and Alex would start talking again. I did this for me. To figure things out for myself. I wanted to get away from the confusion of falling for you but instead I'm more confused than ever. I'm happy, sad, scared and hopeful."

"I don't want to make you sad and I don't want to be the reason you are," he answered.

Catherine wiped the few fallen tears. "Please promise that you won't ask me stay."

"I promise," he said through clenched jaw. "I won't ask you to stay..._if that's what you want._"

"It is," she slowly nodded then looked away from his intense eyes.

"Okay, I won't ask you to stay if you don't want me to," Vincent said lowly as he took the final step and minimized the gap between their bodies.

"I don't want you to," she shook her head, stubbornly but even she was unsure now especially with Vincent so damn close and his body pressed against hers. "Vincent..." her heart raced as she stared up to meet his eyes.

"I won't ever hurt you again, I promise," he raised his shaky hands and cupped her face. He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her green eyes.

"I believe you. I love you, Vincent," she said, breathlessly. She raised her quivering hands and placed over his.

"I love you, Catherine," he whispered back before crushing their lips together. He pressed their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her ever closer. And before he knew it he was kissing her like never before. Their tongues collided along with their heartbeats, tasting each other in a way they never thought and realizing how much they missed it. He paused for a second and gazed into her green eyes. "I am so in love with you."

Catherine panted against his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm in love with you, too."

Vincent smiled with a heated stare as his eyes darkened with lust. For so long he imagined what it was like to make love to her as they laid together or when he was on top of her and tickling her to uncontrollable laughter as his fingers trailed down her soft skin. His smiled changed to an intense look that made her shiver from head to toe.

He kissed her lips and lowered his hands to the back of her thighs and easily picked her up. Her smaller frame fit perfectly in his arms and that same heated lust stared back at her. "Let's go to my room."

Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist in respond. In that moment everything felt right and being in his arms never felt more comfortable. "Let's go to your room."


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 1 - Date Night Part IV**

Vincent tightened his arms around her waist and locked his hands behind her back, securing her within his strong arms. It was the moment he'd dreamt of and yearned for, Catherine in his arms as he led them to his bedroom. He smiled for once and his brown eyes shined as he gazed into her green eyes. There were no words to express how he felt in that moment. In a few months after his longtime girlfriend dumped him, Catherine was the one he constantly counted on. In that time he fell head over heels for the shy girl sitting at the corner of the library and little did he know that she would change his world _forever_.

His heart raced against his chest, beating loudly in his ears as he neared the threshold of his bedroom. Never did he imagine that he would be nervous but it was Catherine after all and just the thought of her always made his heart race. He slowly backed her to the door causing it to open. The room was dimly lit by the light from he living room behind them, the overcast of clouds and the moon as it filtered through the blinds. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dim room.

He paused and kissed her lips before entering his room. It was more than just a step into another room of the apartment. A few more steps and they would no longer just be best friends. Vincent fixed his eyes on hers and searched hers for any hesitancy but there wasn't any as he always feared before. He sighed in relief and he smiled the smile she fell in love with long ago. Catherine smiled back revealing the two small dimples on her cheeks as she softly placed her forehead on his.

"I've never wanted something as much as I wanted this..._us_, and that scares me...but I trust you, Vincent...with all of my heart," she whispered softly as if it were a secret between them.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered back.

Catherine slowly nodded. "I'm sure, Vincent. I love you."

"I love you," he breathed out as he kicked the door shut, closing off the world behind them.

**BATB**

His movements mimicked his erratic heart as explored her body. Lips and hands were wild and untamed especially his as he kissed her feverishly and touched her in places he never dared before. She grasped on to his shirt as his lips made its way down her neck and his hands underneath her tank top. His fingers were possessive as it molded itself over her perfectly round breasts and teased the pebbled tips underneath her satin bra.

Her body reacted to his the only way she knew how, giving in to him the way she always did when he'd trap her underneath him and tickle her to his delight. She'd let him touch her in places she would never let other guys touch her unless they were about to make love and she'd only been with one person in her lifetime, her first love and heartbreak, who she got over quickly because of her best friend and his goofy antics to make her forget about her broken heart. Truth be told he was the one to mend it and made her fall in love again.

Catherine paused and panted against his lips. She stared in to his brown eyes and knew there was nothing to fear. "I love you," she cupped his face and kissed his lips, long and hard. "Make love to me."

**BATB**

Vincent moved with reckless abandon as he removed her clothing. His hands, lips and eyes roamed freely, touching, kissing and caressing her smooth skin as he stripped off her clothing piece by piece, though there wasn't much to begin with. The smile on his face grew wider with each piece of clothing hitting the bedroom floor and his touch became more possessive as he greedily let his fingers trace every inch of her skin, from her hips, up along her stomach and breasts then down her spine.

He let his hands linger on her hips as he kissed her neck, down the valley of her breast and along her toned stomach causing her to moan as she buried her hands in his short hair do. She ran her fingers through his hair as he dragged his lips lower to her navel and kissed it softly. He tugged on the last piece of clothing and slowly lowered it down her long legs as he softly kissed her thighs causing her to stand on quivering knees.

"Vincent..." she moaned as she grabbed a fistful of his hair.

He stared up at her and admired her beauty. Even as she drew ragged breaths and had sweat covering her smooth porcelain skin with hair sticking to her face she was still as beautiful as the first day he saw her.

**BATB**

Vincent stood up straight after removing all of his clothing. Her breath hitched at the sight of his naked body. He was much more perfect than she ever imagined. He had a perfect sculpted body that wasn't too muscular or lean. His arms was as strong as they felt and his hands large yet gentle when he touched her. His chest was broad and abs well defined underneath her fingertips.

He looked down at her and dared to look her in the eye. For a moment their breaths stilled but their hearts quickly raced.

"Vincent," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm not that experienced as you are," she said, nervously.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want, okay? Just tell me to stop and I'll stop."

Catherine nodded slowly and attempted a smile. "Sorry, just a bit nervous. It's just...Evan was my first and last..."

He immediately cut her off and placed a finger over her lips. "I don't want to hear about you and another guy. You're mine," he said in a much more deeper tone than usual.

She nodded her head. "I'm yours," she answered.

He laid her down gently on his bed and quickly covered her lips. "I love you."

His movements were slow and precise as he traced and tasted every curve and crevice of her body with his lips and tongue. He left no part untouched by his lips and hands as he kissed her naked body from head to toe, making her feel as special as he knew her to be.

**BATB**

He quickly sheathed himself and took his place once again on top of her. He slowly entered her awaiting body, filling her inch by inch. Catherine gasped at his length and moaned at the feeling of being complete as he filled her. Their eyes met and in that instant they knew they wanted more than what the two weeks was offering. She simply nodded and kissed his lips as he thrust his hips, moving in and out of her.

His large hand slid down her thighs as he moved slowly within her, savoring the moment as they made love for the first time. She grabbed his arm and raked his back as he kissed her neck and thrust deeper within her, filling her to unknown depths. She threw her head back as he continued to move within her causing her to finally give in. Soon their moans filled the room and their bodies moved together as they desperately hung on to the last thread of control they had left.

Their bodies moved faster and their pulse raced as they reached the ultimate bliss. He kissed her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she trembled underneath him as he thrust one last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Adult content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 - Date Night Part V<strong>

Catherine giggled as Vincent's lightfeather touch skimmed over the curves of her naked torso and she blushed underneath his lustful stare but didn't look away from him. Vincent slowly made his way up along her stomach and paused below the valley of her breasts. Softly, he placed his lips on each breast and kissed them tenderly making her heart race. He smiled at her and licked his lips as he stared down at her rising bosoms.

"You're so damn beautiful," he breathed out loud as he moved his hand to cover her right breast which fit perfectly in his palm.

Catherine blushed, her cheeks turning a few shades of pink. She crossed her arms and tried to cover as much as she could. "I...uhm..." she turned her head and looked away from him.

"Don't," he said and pulled her arms down. "If you want me to stop you just have to tell me."

Catherine turned back to him and looked him in the eye. She took a deep breath before answering. "I don't ever want you to stop Vincent. Not now and not ever. I don't want this feeling to stop and go away."

Vincent took her hand and placed it between his. "I want what you want Catherine."

"But..." she started off and pulled her hand away from his.

Vincent placed his index finger over her lips. "We'll worry about the other things when we get there. For now I want to enjoy this moment for all it is...my beautiful girlfriend naked on my bed..." Vincent leaned over and kissed her lips.

Catherine tilted her head and raised her right brow. "Girlfriend?" She asked quizzically. It was something she never thought would ever be possible. For months she contemplated telling him how she felt but at the last minute would always back down and resume her role as his best friend. One day she made a decision that could forever change their lives. Will she stay or leave as she planned months ago?

"Yes, my very beautiful girlfriend," he paused and peeked down. "And naked," he added with a lustful smile. "Very naked actually."

"And so are you," she said with the same lustful smile.

"Two naked people in bed...hmmm, there's only one thing I can think of at the moment," he lowered his head on the crook of her neck and softly placed kisses below her ear.

Catherine reacted quickly and threw her head back on the soft pillow as Vincent lowered his lips down the column of her neck. As he did earlier Vincent covered her soft skin with kisses as his large hands and long fingers explored all of her curves, from her breasts to her hips and down to her round and firm bottoms and gave them a gentle squeeze before moving back up. His actions were slow and meticulous as he kissed her breasts and covered it with his warm mouth, teasing and tasting the pebbled peaks with his lips and tongue causing her to moan underneath him. Vincent continued further, leaving marks with his lips and tongue on her stomach as he planted kisses down to her navel and took a pregnant pause to stare at her. Panting breathlessly, Catherine gazed down at the man who made her feel more than she ever thought possible.

"Catherine," he said in a deep and familiar voice that she'd only heard at intense moments. He moved his head down and placed kisses pass down her navel.

"Yes...yes..." she quickly put his thoughts together. She watched as he disappeared further and placed kisses between her thighs. Her heart started to race when she felt his fingers and tongue inside of her.

**BATB**

Catherine stared at him through hazy eye as her body trembled with an orgasm she never felt before. She gave him a languid smile as she panted heavily and tried to regain any sort of control and coherent thought.

"I never...wow..." she said breathlessly. It was all she could think of at the moment.

Vincent smiled at her and kissed his way back up. His hands followed suit and traced her curves along with his lips that was just as greedy. He licked a path up the valley of her breasts and paused to kiss each nipple that was begging for his attention. He licked and sucked, giving them a gentle pull with his teeth causing her body to tremble underneath him as she gave in to another orgasm she wasn't ready for.

Vincent stared down at her in awe. Even with sweat and hair covering her face and with lips partially parted as she panted, Catherine still managed to look as beautiful as ever. He smiled at her as he brushed her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Catherine smiled back at him as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair. He paused for a second then continued to her lips and traced it with the pad of his thumb. She pursed her lips and kissed his thumb.

"I want to kiss you," he said with a demanding tone that sent a chill down her spine.

"Kiss me," she answered.

Vincent placed his lips on hers and pushed his tongue through the seam of her lips. Catherine opened her mouth wider and moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and lips. He fought hard to maintain control but the sudden urge to be within her and make love to her was growing stronger. He kissed her with urgency and passion he never felt before and she wrapped her arms around his body, permitting him to do as he pleased.

He snaked his right arm underneath her and raised her hips up to meet his. Catherine hooked her right leg around his hip and pushed him back down. In one quick thrust he was deep inside of her, completing their union once again. She gasped and grabbed a hold of the sheets beneath her. She held on tightly to the thin fabric and bit her bottom lip as he filled her to the hilt.

Panting against her lips, Vincent slowly thrust and savored the feeling of being deep within her being as he looked her in the eye. The feeling was indescribable when she realized how much faith she had in one person. She trusted him with everything she had and it consumed her being as she moved with him and met his hips. Thrust per thrust they moved together and lips brushed as he continued to fill her over and over. He clung on and desperately tried to not go over the edge so damn quickly but his body was set on fire by hers.

Deep down they knew they were lost in each other. Each kiss and thrust brought them closer together and further to the edge. The look in their eyes spoke words they couldn't speak and neither looked away as their hips collided and lips touched. Their bodies synced with their hearts and hands wandered were they pleased. Her long nails raked the muscles of his back and arms as his large hands cupped her round and firm bottoms, pulling her close to him.

"I'm coming," she panted breathlessly against his lips.

His darkened eyes gazed into hers as he quickened his pace. He moved with urgency and he too was close . "Come with me," he whispered.

She tightened her grasp on him and left crescent shaped marks on his back as she wrapped her legs around home and locked her legs on the back of his thighs. Her moans filled the room as her walls tightened around him and she gave in to another orgasm that made her tingle from head to toe. He soon followed and greedily fulfilled his needs as he filled her to her core causing her heart to race and flutter at the same time. He used his large hands to pull her closer as they both came together, intensifying the ecstasy their bodies felt.

**BATB**

Facing each other, Vincent kept his arm around her waist and held her close as they remained in bed. Catherine couldn't help her racing heart as she slowly traced the scar that marked half of his face.

"I love you."

He placed his hand over hers and kissed her palm. "I still can't believe you choose me," he whispered back.

"You're a great guy. Trust me when I say I'm the lucky one. If you haven't sat with me in the library all those years ago I would still be sitting all alone in the corner."

"I doubt that. I wasn't the only one who noticed you that day but I'm glad I took the chance and sat with you. Now I can honestly say it was the best decision I ever made," he smiled at her and his scar scrunched up with his widening smile. "You're the best thing to happen to me, Catherine. I don't know what I would have done without you these past couple of years. You've been a great friend and always there for me whenever I needed you."

"You've done the same thing for me. You were there when my Grams passed away and after Evan broke things off I didn't think I would get over him but I did because of you. Before I knew it I was falling for you."

Vincent slid his arms to the small of her back and pulled her closer. "So was I," he softly placed his forehead on hers. "Catherine, if I asked you to stay here in New York, would you?"

"Please don't do this now."

"Please Catherine, I need to know. Would you stay if I asked you?"

Catherine slowly nodded. "But you promised that you wouldn't. Please don't break your promise."

"I won't break my promise but I want you to know that I do want you to stay."

"I know," she answered with tear filled eyes. She blinked a few times and let them roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Catherine but this is difficult for me, too. I want so much more than two weeks. For the first time I can see a future with someone...and I'm not talking about a few months from now. That's all I ever saw with Alex...the next month or so but with you...I never wanted something as much as I want this."

"Vincent, please give me some time to think about this."

"Think about what?! You know that we're perfect for each other."

"Instead of being selfish why don't you think about moving to California to be with me?!" Catherine pushed him away as far as she could and quickly stood up. In her distraught state she picked up her clothes and walked away from the best thing she's ever had.

Vincent watched completely dumbfounded as the door closed and the best night of his life end in misery. It took a few seconds before he could collect himself again. His heart was racing fast but nervously. He swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped the tears forming in his eyes. Could he leave his family behind to be with her? Or was he really selfish as she said and make her stay to be with him?

"Fuck!" he slammed his fists on his bed. "Catherine!" he got up from his bed and headed out of his bedroom. He froze as he saw Catherine slumped on the floor with her clothes in her arms.

She leaned back against the wall and stared up at him. "The only future I ever saw was graduating from med school until I met you. For the first time I thought about something else other than being a doctor."

He knelt down in front of her and placed her hand between his. "We'll figure this out together, I promise."

"How can we when we can't even agree about this?" she asked as she wiped her tears with shaky hands.

"You were right Catherine. I've been selfish. It never occurred to me about moving to California with you until you mentioned it."

"I should have never brought it up. I was angry. I would never ask that of you. Your family is here," she paused and looked up at him. "How is it suppose to work out between us if we're thousands of miles apart when we can't even get it together when we're actually together?!"

Vincent sighed, she was right but he couldn't just give up. "All I know is I don't want this to end between us. You're not going to push me away, Catherine. I won't let you," he took her hands and held it in his. "I'm sorry. I know I keep breaking my promise but I swear I never meant to hurt you. I love you. Please give me another chance," he pleaded and leaned against her bent legs. "We both know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm not giving up on us."

She looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "I don't want this to end either but..." she paused and sighed.

"But what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind," she replied.

"I fucked up. I'm sorry Catherine. I won't ever do it again, I promise."

"Maybe it's best that you don't make anymore promises. You only seem to break them," she said sadly.

"I guess it's up to you then if you want tonight to end," Vincent shook his head in defeat and regretted his argumentative stance earlier about her staying for him and their budding romance.

"Maybe it's for the best that we end it here. I'm tired of us arguing and going back and forth."

"I'm sorry," he repeated as her hands slipped from his. "I swear I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me."

"I believe you but I need some space. I need some time to myself to think."

"Think about what?"

"Us," she answered.

"Why?! Catherine...I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize? I'm already on my knees begging you. I fucked up and was being selfish but you didn't give me much choice to begin with. How can you make me promise not to ask you to stay and think I'll be okay with it? Do you think you're the only one having a difficult time with this? I spill my heart out to you and you have to think about _us_! What the fuck do I have to do to prove to you that I want to be with you more than anything? I'll move to California. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'll do it for you. Just tell me what it is you want from me," he looked at her with tearful eyes. "I'm begging you, Catherine. Please don't let it end here."

Catherine stared at him in awe, shock and fear. So many emotions coursed through her mind and heart. She looked at him with her mouth agape but couldn't form any words that would coherent translate how she felt at that moment. She was happy yet sad. It meant he would leave everything he loved behind to be with her and she couldn't be truly happy about it especially when she knew how much his family meant to him. "Vincent...I..." Could she ask him to leave his family behind for her?

"Let's go back to my room, okay? Let's sleep on this and talk when we're not too emotional."

She quickly agreed and leaned against him as she was drained both physically and emotionally. Today had been an emotional roller coaster with too many loop to loops, making her dizzy and disoriented.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically and kissed the side of her head. He swore to himself that he would never take her for granted as he placed his arms underneath her body and carried her in his arms. It wasn't how he hoped tonight would end but at least she didn't leave and end things. He locked the door behind them and walked towards his bed. Vincent gently laid her down on his bed and took her ball of clothing from her hand, which he placed on top of his bedside drawer. "Wake me up if you decide to leave, okay?"

"I won't...I mean I won't leave," Catherine placed her hand over his. "Vincent, I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied and took his place beside her on his bed.

Vincent threw the sheet over their bodies and placed an arm around her waist. She leaned back against him and placed her hand over his, reassuring him as she entwined their fingers. After the events of the past couple of hours Catherine quickly fell asleep from sheer exhaustion as he laid awake, contemplating their future. _Together_. He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 2 - After Sunrise**

Vincent barely slept a wink when the sun finally rose in the sky, lighting his once dim bedroom. He watched steadfastly for hours as Catherine slept peacefully in his arms. She hardly moved in her sleep except when she snuggled closer to him and rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. Now and then she scrunched up her nose and smiled which he found adorable and cute, so cute that he smiled to himself and softly kissed the tip of her nose causing her to repeat her action. It amazed him how beautiful she looked even when she wasn't trying. She also murmured a few times, whispering soft nothings but it was so low that he barely heard what she was saying though he did try to eavesdrop on her dream. He wanted to know what she was thinking in her sleep and what caused her to smile. Was it him she was dreaming of as he was thinking of her and their future together?

He sighed in the silent room and held her closer. Now more than ever he realized how such a simple thing could mean so much to him. Then a sinking feeling set in and the thought of her leaving broke his heart. He couldn't imagine his life without her beside him and the thought of it made him sad, furious and afraid. Catherine was the reason he passed all of his classes with grades above the ninety percentile. She was the one who pushed him to keep going and to study hard when he felt like giving up and walking away from his lifetime dream of becoming a doctor but it was more than that, she was a huge part of his life and his family and he didn't know how to let her go. For the first time he was completely unsure about his future and that made being with her now more valuable than he ever imagined.

He'd been a fool all those months ago when he decided to date other girls to forget his feelings for his best friend. Now he wished that he could take those months back and tell her how he felt and how much he loved her. There was so many things he could have done differently and he should have but he didn't. Now that she was leaving could he change her mind or follow her across the nation and be with her as he always hoped?

Watching her only made him long for her. How was it possible to miss someone who was lying beside him? He exhaled out loud in frustration. He'd been up all night and morning fighting the urge to wake her up and have a talk about her decision. Why couldn't he have a say in their relationship? Why did he promise her not to ask her to stay when he saw it in her eyes how much she wanted him to?

He should have asked her there and then. He could had been the asshole boyfriend who made her sacrifice her career and family life for him. He would be happy and so would she, right? How the hell did things get so complicated so quickly?

How could she leave New York? It was their home. They both grew up there and besides her summer internship in California she'd never lived anywhere else, so why leave now? Was it a permanent move for her or temporary? Would she want to come back? Could he leave his family for her?

He couldn't take much more. He was drowning in his own thoughts. Wearily, he threw the sheets off their bodies and carefully sat up beside her with his hands on his face to keep himself from yelling out loud and taking out his frustration on the one person he was always able to count on. He didn't want to break her heart again especially after they made love just hours ago but he didn't know how he could leave the decision to her. There was so much in their relationship that they needed to explore and he was looking forward to a future with her but that future couldn't happen if she was thousands of miles away.

He looked down at her and envied how peaceful and content she looked in her sleep. She made it look so effortlessly as if there were no complications or issues that clouded her mind. She looked so peaceful that it broke his heart knowing what decision he had to make.

There was too much at risk with her moving away. She would be back in the city as her first love, Evan and would be working in the same hospital. He was sure that Evan would try to make a move on her again since now she was going to be living in San Francisco and not thousands of miles in New York. Evan only broke up with her because of the distance but now they were in the same state, what was there to stop him from wanting to be with her?

Vincent shook the image of Catherine and Evan together. Even though he only met Evan a couple of times he never really liked him but it was mostly due to jealousy. Catherine moved to California for three months and she came back to New York with a beau who came to visit for a few days before the new internship program started for fall. In those few short days Vincent barely saw her and when he did she was always smiling because of the person beside her, her boyfriend Evan.

How was he suppose to let her go now knowing that her first love was there and probably waiting for her? There was no way he was going to be a long distance lover while someone else would be next to her. He couldn't bare the thought of someone else being with her while she was states away.

He brushed aside the strands of hair covering her face."Catherine," he whispered. "I can't just let you go and be okay with it. I can't watch you walk away from all of this and leave us thousands of miles apart. I don't know if I can keep my promise any longer."

She stirred in her sleep and placed her arm around a pillow and hugged it tightly. The pillow smelled of him and she smiled as she laid her head on it.

Vincent watched as she slept and found himself with more thoughts in his head. "I'm sorry Catherine," he started off as he stared down at her. "It's best you don't hear this but I have to get this off my chest," he paused and took a deep breath. "Maybe I'm not the man you envisioned and I'm just like the rest of the guys I was suppose to protect you from. All this time I never thought I would be the one to do this to you but I have to, for us. I hope someday you'll understand why I had to. I had no other choice. I realize now how selfish I've been and to be honest I'm completely okay with it because I don't want you to move thousands of miles away. I don't know if I want a long distance relationship where we don't see or talk to each other much. I don't see how it can work out when neither one of us is there," he stopped and stared up at the ceiling as he thought about what he just said. "I want to ask you to stay with me here in New York because I love you and I know that this is where you belong. This is home Catherine, and not some city you barely know. I know it's selfish as hell of me to ask you this but I can't let you go. I don't know how to and I don't want to," he closed his eyes and leaned back on the headboard. Every word he said was true but he could never hurt her in that way. It was too selfish to ask her to stay to be with him.

Vincent eventually got out of bed and put on some clothes before leaving his room. He had more than enough to think about to last him a lifetime of happiness or heartache, depending on what they would both decide. Would he be able to leave his family and move to California to be with her or let her go and let her live her dream of becoming a doctor with her mom?

He scanned the living room and picked up one of the blankets they used for the picnic on the roof and sat on the couch as he stared at a blank television. He stared on helplessly before giving up and laid down on the couch. He threw the blanket over his body and head and hid from his complicated world. His weary eyes eventually closed as the darkness consumed his exhausted mind.

**BATB**

Catherine woke to an empty and barely remembered last night until she noticed she was still in Vincent's room and naked as the day she was born. She quickly pulled up the sheets as she sat up on the bed. "Last night," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and thought about last night. It was more than she could ever ask for. Catherine bit her bottom lip and clutched the sheets as she remembered the intense feeling of having him inside of her as they made love. Vincent was a much better lover than her first but it was more than that. She was head over heels in love with him and was falling harder as they spent more time together. For the first time she thought about more than being a doctor. She wanted more than just a career as her life. She finally found someone who she saw a future with and even thought about what little girls dreamed of, finding prince charming and having the perfect happily ever after. It was still within her grasp and after last night she wanted it more than ever.

**BATB**

Catherine smiled when she saw Vincent curled up on the couch with the blanket off his body and strewn on the living room floor. His disheveled hair made him look younger and more handsome. The scar on his right cheek was a reminder of how much a great guy he was for saving her from a bunch of drunken assholes. She walked over to him and placed the blanket on top of him.

Vincent stirred and his eyes fluttered open then closed again. He fought the sleep but it was futile when his tired eyes closed again.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered and kissed his lips.

"Hmmm..." he moaned and blinked. "Stay," he said, sleepily, before closing his eyes.

Catherine lifted the blanket and laid down beside him on the couch they slept in many times before. They spent most of their time in his living room, from movie nights to studying and late night drinking session after a stressful day. All along the one they've been looking for was in front of them for years. From their highs to lows, happy and sad, love and lost, they remained by each other and and was a constant in each others lives.

"I love you, Vincent."

He felt content as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He simply couldn't find the words to explain everything he felt. After all their disagreement and arguing one thing was for sure, the love they felt for one another.

His breathing steadied and the worries from earlier disappeared as he saw the lovely green eyes staring at him. Once again Vincent succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep in peace as held her close.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine stared at the man lying before her and watched as he slept peacefully. His face shown no indication of restlessness or sadness from the last few hours. The complications of their relationship was left behind for now as he found her by his side yet again and for a while he slept with a smile on his face which soon worn out as the minutes passed into an hour without her realizing it. She had a wide eye gaze, a look of love as she studied his face. From his chiseled jaw, soft lips, the long scar that covered his right cheek, and a nose he thought was a bit too big but she found it to be perfect. She bit her bottom lip as she lightly traced the scar with her pointer finger then paused by the corner of his mouth. She sighed, sending her warm breath to his lips causing him to shiver. His eyes fluttered open then quickly closed again as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing his lips.

"Love you," he mumbled back then his breathing steadied once again.

She carefully wiped her tears without waking him up and held back the whimpering sounds she usually made. He loved her all along but she was too shy and lacked the confident to see his feelings for her. If only she knew sooner then the decision she had to make wouldn't be so difficult. She missed her parents too much and the fact she hadn't seen them in a year also fueled the need to move to California to be closer to them. She also thought it was best to leave her friendship behind with Vincent and let her feelings for him to be left unspoken. There was no need to tell him and have her heart broken and rejected. He wasn't showing much interest in her and he had dates lined up with other women she couldn't compare to. They were tall, voluptuous and curvy unlike her. But now she knew that he wanted all the things she wanted and it made her decision even more difficult. Will she stay or will she go? Was her future in New York or California?

There was too much to factor in and the most important is her parents. Would they think that she was crazy to stay because of her newfound relationship with Vincent or would they be happy for their only daughter, who found someone she loved with all of her heart and vice versa? Could she go through another year without seeing much of them especially during the holidays when she missed them the most? Then there was the meeting she had yesterday with Dr. Bishop. Maybe she still had time to take her resignation back that she happily gave. She was sure then that she wanted to move to California where she could start her career as a doctor and be closer to her parents. And last but not least, Vincent, the man she fell in love with. Could she leave him behind? Would he break things off with her if she chose to move away to California to be closer to her parents and a career she'd always dreamed of? Will she chose to stay and see where their relationship could go? They both saw a future together and possibly something so much more.

Oh, how she wished she could be a kid again when her only worry was which princess to be and what book she wanted to read next. It was so much easier than making a life altering decision that could lead to a future of happiness or a broken heart. Torn between two different futures she let out a cry then quickly bit her bottom lip to try and stop it before she woke him up but it was too late. His eyes opened and she buried her head on his chest to hide her crying.

"Catherine..." he said groggily. He furrowed his brow and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

She stubbornly shook her head and wiped her tears. "It's nothing," she answered but her shaky voice betrayed her.

"Honey, you can tell me anything."

_Honey_. It put a smile on her face. She remembered the first time he called her that. The words slipped off his lips during her twenty-first birthday. He threw her a surprise party at his apartment he shared with his two older brothers. One happened to take a liking to her and continued to flirt with her through the night. During a drunken stupor and after taking a shot of tequilla Vincent pulled her aside and cautioned her about his older brother, Danny the well known flirt. He didn't want her dating his older brother because she was his honey, whatever that was suppose to mean she never got the chance to ask but told him that she wasn't interested in his brother and thanked him for watching over her. It wasn't the last time he called her that. He made it a drunken habit and sometimes spilled over when they were both sober. She never corrected him and he never stopped calling her that.

"Hun..." he said softly.

Catherine raised her head and wiped her wet cheeks. "I was just thinking..." she bit her trembling bottom lip to stop herself from crying. "Are you going to break up with me if I choose to leave?"

"Are you leaving?!" he quickly snapped and woke up.

She shook her head. "No. I haven't decided yet. But would you break things off if I do decide to move to California?"

He tried his best to hide his disappointment as he sat up and leaned back against the couch causing Catherine to sit beside him with her legs on his lap. "I don't know. I'm not sure," he shrugged his shoulders and looked away from her. "After last night I thought you'd at at least reconsider things...give it some time before you make a decision but I guess not. It seems you already know what you want to do. I don't know," he shook his head in disbelief. "I honestly don't know if I'll be okay with us having a long distance relationship. Not seeing each other and not talking to each other...I don't see how that's a relationship," he finally looked at her and that's when it hit him. Everything he said was how he truly felt. It was selfish and he knew it but all he wanted was for her to stay in New York with him.

"I don't really have a choice here do I? It's either I stay and be with you or leave and it's over between us. After last night, after everything I haven given to you. The fact that you're the second guy I've ever slept with...it was a big deal Vincent but I guess it doesn't matter to you. And don't worry I'm actually on birth control. In case it ever crossed your mind while we were making love without a condom...I actually trusted you that much," Catherine quickly stood up and didn't bother to wipe her tears. It was all too much to handle. She'd hope that he'd at least give her an option but it was all or nothing. The only thing she was sure of was she didn't want things to end between them. His friendship meant a whole lot to her. He'd been the one constant thing in her life especially after her parents moved away and gave her more freedom but it was a difficult transition when she was use to being able to count on them for everything a daughter needed.

Catherine peered down at him with tearful eyes. Couldn't he see how difficult this was and that he was only making it that much more worse for her to choose?

Too caught up in his own mind he avoided her saddened gaze. _Why would you be on birth control?_ He wanted to ask but that would only upset her even more. He should have known better. He was in the medical field but he'd been too horny to even think properly.

Vincent ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the frustration off his face. He finally looked up and met her saddened gaze. He opened his mouth and closed them again. What was he suppose to say? _I'm sorry. I love you. I need you to stay because... _There were so many reasons but mostly because he needed her. She'd been the one he constantly went to when his life turned upside down by lost and pain. Through those tough times she was the one who helped him through it especially when he wanted to give up on medical school and becoming a doctor. She pushed him to give it his best and stayed up with him to study. Without her in his life he wouldn't have been able to accomplish his life long dream of becoming a doctor and the reality of her not being by his side was slowly coming true.

"Nothing? You don't have anything to say?"

He shook his head and sighed in frustration. A part of him hoped she would hear the nice guy she fell for but instead his truly colors shown. When it came down to it he wanted her to stay and be with him. "I can't lie to you and say it's okay if you do go. Catherine, I don't want you to leave. That's what my heart feels and I can't change it. It's not I like want to keep arguing with you about this. Trust me, it kills me that I keep hurting you but I can't just let you go without trying and fighting for us," he got up from the couch and stood in front of her. "I'm in love with you, Catherine. And I want a future with you in it," he slowly and cautiously placed his arms around her waist.

"But only if it's your way. How about what I feel? Do you expect me to just drop everything for you and give up something I worked so hard for? What about my family? I miss my parents. I haven't seen them in nearly a year. You all get to see your family anytime you want but I can't. They're all I have."

"That's not true. You have me and our friends. There's also my family. You know my nieces love spending time with you. My brothers and parents adore you and think highly of you. You've been a part of my family for a long time now. Why do you think I asked you to spend Christmas with us last year? It wasn't out of pity since you couldn't see your parents. I wanted you there with me and everyone else wanted to see you. Seeing your face first thing on Christmas morning was the best gift I could have asked for. That was when I knew that my feelings for you was more than friendship. I loved you for a long time now, Catherine. From years of friendship and now this...I never felt like this before. I'm asking you to please think about all of this before you make your decision. Maybe you still decide to move away but at least I know you considered every possibility first."

"But I don't want things to end between us just because I decide to go to California," she said with trembling voice that gave away her sadness.

"I can't promise you anything Catherine. I've risked my heart because I know you're worth it. So if you decide to go I'll respect your decision but I can't stand here and promise you things you want to hear. I don't know if I can give you what you want right now," he wiped her wet cheeks with the pad of his thumbs as he cupped her cheek. "Honey, I didn't tell you this to force you to stay but I can't just watch you leave without out giving it all I have. Now I know I did all I could. But if you don't want to stay here, if your heart is not here then I don't want you to stay. I don't want you to be sad here and resent me. I want you to be happy. And if by chance that you decide to stay here...I'll give you all of me and try my best to never hurt you. All I'm asking is you take your time and think about it. Can you do that for me?"

Catherine blinked and let the tears fall. She slowly nodded her head as she gazed into his brown eyes. "What about the next two weeks?"

"I'll leave that up to you. I would love to spend as much time with you considering what can happen after graduation," he took a long breath as he pulled her closer. "We can hang out just as friends if that's what you want or we can continue where we left off before the arguing."

"I don't want to be just friends...not after last night."

His face filled with hope and he let out a sigh of relief. "Why don't we start today the right way? Dinner for breakfast since we barely touched the food."

Catherine smiled and nodded her head. She was starving especially since they barely touched their dinner last night. "Can we also actually do a movie night?"

Vincent laughed to himself. "I guess we never got around to that. I can come and get you after my shift tonight."

"That's right, you don't have weekends off. Maybe next time," she said sadly.

"I want to spend whatever free time I have with you even if it means being sleep deprived. You're worth it."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am about being in love with you," he finally smiled and kissed her lips. "I'll even let you pick The Notebook."

"It's a date."

"Two dates in a row. Maybe we can also finish the night in my room," he smirked

Catherine blushed as she thought about last night and all the things he was capable of doing to her body. She quickly buried her head on his chest to hide her blushing cheeks. "Oh, god."

"It was more like..._OH VINCENT..." _he whispered teasingly into her ear. "Good to know you enjoyed it. Come on let's go eat," he paused and lifted her head up from his chest. "Before I change my mind about what breakfast I really want."

Her pink cheeks turned crimson and she covered her burning cheeks with her hands. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her decision before her. "Food can wait. Let's go to your room."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he quickly replied. He lifted her off her feet and swooped her in his arms, carrying her over the threshold as he made his way into his bedroom. He kicked the door shut, leaving their complicated world behind them. For now he was going to do all he can to make her stay.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Adult theme.**

* * *

><p>Catherine's body reacted to his the only way she knew how as he acted out every passionate and lust crazed desire and fantasy they had for one another. From his wet lips, warm mouth and large hands, he left no parts of her nude body untouched. She climaxed over and over as he hit every pleasure point he knew of. His wet mouth suckled on her hard and pebbled peaks as his fingers danced around her curves and into her slick walls as he entered her body with his long fingers. She met him stroke for stroke and raised her hips, arching her back as he sucked harder on her breasts while tugging on her hardened peaks with his teeth. She gave in again when his mouth found its way to her sensitive nub and finally tasted her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the pleasure boiled over to limitless possibilities and clenched her fists around his sheets. Her body quivered from head to toe as her body gave in to another orgasm that Vincent so expertly fulfilled.<p>

There was so much more than multiple orgasms that he made her feel. Her orgasms were fueled by their feelings for each other and each time they made love was more special than the last. He knew her body better than she did and he pleasured her the way every woman should be every time they made love. Most importantly he never made her feel as if she had any shortcomings. He always looked at her in awe even though there were things she thought he'd be disappointed with but he never was. He admired and worshipped her body like the goddess he saw in her. She found him perfect for not seeing her imperfections and loved him with all of her heart because of it.

**BATB**

Vincent quickly sheathed himself and threw the condom wrapper on the floor without a care in the world. Whatever it was they were talking about just seconds ago had little significance to him. He barely heard a word she said before reaching in his bedside drawer. All he wanted was to be inside of her and make love to her again.

"Vincent, wait..." she panted and reached for his hand this time. "You don't have to use one if you don't want," she said again and hoped he heard it this time. "I'm on the pill, remember?"

He shook his as he did earlier and continued to roll the condom along his length. Her words made no difference as he didn't hear them again. He only had one thing in mind and it was in the palm of his hand as he stroked himself.

Catherine giggled despite the situation that stood in front of her. She quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and stopped his movements. "Stubborn and horny fool," she said as she removed the condom and did something he never expected. She licked the pearly bead off the tip of the head and took his length into her mouth.

Vincent smiled in elation. "Fuck...Catherine..." he moaned as he ran his fingers through her long hair and held the back of her head and thrust his hips. "_Honey,"_ he said in thick and husky voice as he stared down at her. He held his breath when their eyes met. "I'm going to come soon."

She placed her hands on his hips and took more of him. He gently tugged on her hair and pulled her head back as he thrust his hips and finally gave into to his lustful desire. His body trembled with pleasure as he reached a blissful state and he grunted as he climaxed. Just when he thought he knew everything about her she still managed to surprise him. He fell head over heels in love with her again.

His darkened eyes stared down at her with much more than just desire as he pulled out and stood with weakened knees. He wanted her in every possible way a man wanted a woman and there was no denying it. He pulled her up from the bed and held her close as if never wanting to let her go. He knew then how lucky he'd been to have found her in that library. Catherine smiled nervously as he stared down at her. He looked at her possessively with lustful eyes. Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she stood naked as the day she was born. She looked so sweet and so innocent. Her father said she was smiling when she came into the world and hasn't stopped since then.

His mouth opened but there were no words to describe how he felt. All he knew was he couldn't see a future without her in it. He'd follow her to California if it was what she wanted. Even if they were in different coasts he would still love her with all of his heart. "Catherine..." he said, breathlessly as he softly placed his forehead on hers. "Understand that I'm only saying this because it's how I feel..."

"Shhh..." she quickly placed her finger over his lips. "Don't...please don't ruin this. I haven't made up my mind yet and I promise not to make any decision until I'm completely sure. And right now all I know for sure is that every minute I spend with makes me wish that I told you how I felt months ago."

He nodded his head. If only he had acted on his feelings the moment he realized he was in love with her. They would have never been in this situation and maybe they would have been talking about marriage and kids. "I just want you to know that whatever you decide that I will never stop loving you. I'm sorry Catherine for being so stupid and stubborn. If you decide to move to California...and if you want me to, I'll follow you. I'll go wherever you will go, Catherine. All that matters is that we're together."

"Vincent..." she started off but stopped short after realizing she didn't know what to say. Never had a man stole her heart with her permission, if that even made any sense. She willingly gave her heart to him and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. There, she finally admitted it and it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. If only she could tell him how she truly felt.

"Catherine, you'll always be my honey. I meant it the first time I said it and I always will. I'm in love with you, Catherine Isabelle Chandler."

"And I'm in love with you, Vincent Ryan Keller."

Vincent smiled the famous Keller smile. His dimples were as deep as his feelings for her. "I must admit this has been the breakfast I've ever had," he said teasingly. "And had I known I would have never skipped a meal. Call me selfish but from now on I expect breakfast every day," he said in his deep and husky voice. "And speaking of..."

**BATB**

Vincent quickly took his place again on top of her and pinned her down underneath him. "I love you so much," he said as he entered her, slowly, inch by inch. He filled her body to the hilt as she held his hands tightly in hers and closed her eyes as the overwhelming sensation of him being inside of her took over. Once again their bodies were connected, uniting as two passionate lovers.

"Oh god...Vincent..." she moaned and dug her nails on his skin creating a crescent mark between his knuckles as she arched her back and thrust his hips.

"Hun, open your eyes and look at me."

Catherine obeyed and opened her eyes, meeting his darkened gaze. The passion in them set her body on fire again . She stretched her long legs and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer and wanting more of him. "Deeper...more..." she begged and pleaded. Her need for him was insatiable and the fire burning within her was nearing the edge. "Faster..." she moaned in his ear as he kissed her neck.

Vincent picked up his pace and followed her commanding demands. He had to admit he liked that she was taking charge and was quickly getting rid of her shyness when it came to sex. She was usually uncomfortable whenever their friends would bring the topic up and she'd remain quiet. He never pried before and now all he wanted was to be constantly surprised by her in their relationship especially when it came to sex.

"Vincent, I'm close...deeper."

Vincent smirked and kissed her lips. He thrust as deep as he could get and moved with urgency. He was close and each word from her mouth turned him on even more.

"I'm coming," she panted as she raked his back with her nails and wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs pulling him closer. She greedily took all of him in as he came with her.

Vincent stared into her green eyes and knew there was no one else in the world he ever wanted to make love to. She was all he ever needed and wanted. He kissed her lips once more before separating their bodies with hesitancy but at least he knew that she was his and he was hers. Deep in their hearts they knew that they were meant for each other.

**BATB **

Vincent and Catherine laid down in silence as he held her close to him. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It wasn't quick or nervous but steady and relaxed. She kissed his chest and smiled at him.

"Hun, what are you thinking?"

"Just thinking about how you make me feel. Vincent, you taught me so much the past few years and it's because of you that I'm more comfortable with myself. If it wasn't for you I would still be that lonely girl in the library. All I know is I never felt like this about anyone before and as scary as I thought it would be I'm actually more afraid of losing you."

"That will never happen. I won't let it. I promise," he answered as he softly stroked her cheek and kissed her lips.

"I'm holding you to this one promise. "

"And I intend to keep it."

Catherine laid her head back down on his chest and rested comfortably beside him. She giggled as she heard his stomach growl. "We should probably eat food this time. Besides I don't want you to be late for work. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let that happen?"

Vincent smiled at her but didn't bother getting up from bed. "Just a few more minutes. I want to hold you for a while longer. And to answer your question. You'd still be the best girlfriend considering what we just did. I wouldn't mind being late for work if that is the reason why. I will be one happy boyfriend," he smirked mischievously.

"And an unemployed doctor if you're late everyday."

"I wouldn't mind." he smiled and kissed her lips.

"I guess I'll be the breadwinner in this relationship."

"And I your humble servant. You're every sexual wish is my command."

Catherine blushed for the umpteenth time. "I should have seen that one. How about we just actually go in the kitchen and eat some of the leftover Thai food before you're late for work."

"There's a matter of showering. Why don't we save water and shower together?"

"I doubt that showering is what we'll be doing. I'm starving and in need of nutrients."

"Fine. Heat up some food and I'll be out in a few minutes. Can you also make coffee?"

"What am I?"

"My very caring girlfriend who doesn't want me to be late for work."

"Playing that card now, are we?"

"Well I figured if I behave now that I will be rewarded later tonight," he quickly answered and kissed her lips. "Love you," he got out of bed and left her staring after him as he left her alone in his bedroom.

Catherine smiled to herself. She knew he was right. Suddenly the difficult decision she was faced with wasn't so complicated after all.


End file.
